


A helping hand

by Xila51



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Everyone gets help from taehyun, Huening and beomgyu make everything harder, Idols, Kissing, Love Confessions, Pining Choi Yeonjun, Smart Kang Taehyun, Taehyun directs the entire drama, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xila51/pseuds/Xila51
Summary: Yeonjun fixes soobins bad habits. Will he also be able to fix soobins heart that yearns for him?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	1. Breaking habits

“Soobin-ah, stop doing that. No more.” Yeonjun looked up from his phone upon hearing his crush getting scolded by a frustrated sounding staff member. 

He watches the boy in front of him, his mind unconsciously blocking out the blurring movements of the staff and members as the rest of his team get ready for the music show. Soobin sat, slightly hunched, docile, in front of the many makeup tables as he let everyone around him fuss. The leader nodded quietly with lips set in a slight pout, dimples making an ashamed appearance. 

“Look at this. What’re we going to do if you keep losing hair like this soobin-shi?” the hairstylist said exasperatedly while sighing. The hairstylist ruffles through soobins bangs with a hopeless look before digging some fake clip hair bangs out of the makeup bags. 

_ Ah..it must be about the hair combing habit. _

Soobin did that quite often. Clenching at his bangs and combing through it determinedly to release the strands from their hair sprayed state. Unfortunately, it always ended up with a trail of soobins blue hairs around the dorm and a soobin that whined about suing bighit for his hair loss. 

Honestly, he doesn’t know what to think about that particular habit. Because what accompanied a harsh hair combing session was usually a parting ruffle of the hair in attempts to rearrange the messy bangs creating a soft soobin look and the occasional hair comb to the back, revealing the glorious forehead. On those rare moments, soobin seemed to lose the softness he came to adore and emitted a nonchalant charismatic aura. 

Oh he loved the charm reversal of those moments. Well, to be REAL honest, he loved everything. Soft soobin with messy hair and sleepy eyes whining at having to wake up at the crack of dawn for rehearsals with a low hoarse voice. Leader soobin with a polite smile and an unwavering voice as he requests, no, informs the staff that they will take a few days break to allow his members the time and space to replenish energy. Nervous soobin with trembling hands as he rambles continuously the night before his mc job to tire himself out so he can sleep. Altruistic soobin when he makes sure to always ask his members before he orders food if they want anything and goes around again once it arrives to feed them despite them saying no prior because good food can’t not be shared according to the blue-haired member. 

He loves it all. 

A bit more for it to be a simple infatuation. 

He admits it, he’s fucking in love with soobin. 

Anyhow, the days always ended up with a splash of pink on his cheeks and an even fonder spot for his leader in his heart. 

Right now, he had the former condition, a faint blush as soobin catches him staring intensely at him through the mirror. They share an embarrassed smile, because he got caught and because soobin got scolded. 

“If you want something, you should act on it, hyung.” yeonjun sadly tears his eyes from the eye healing individual to the owner of the voice- taehyun. Acting like he doesn’t know what his band member is saying, he cocks his head to the side with a neutral face and shrugs his shoulder in mock confusion. 

“You look lame, pinning and crushing from afar.”

Hmm. maybe his crush really was getting too obvious. Leave it up to taehyun to call him out on it. 

“Same goes for you, tyun.” he says sassily, lips curling upwards in a smirk when taehyun widens his eyes, if thats even more possible. 

_ Gotcha. _ It’s not hard to guess his bandmate’s growing affection for a certain loud and mostly dumb bear resembling boy. 

“Who said we don’t have something already?” 

Ok. He did NOT expect that. Wtf. 

“It’s alright, one does lose their sixth sense as they age. Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you get that ‘soobooty’.” Taehyun lets out a barking laugh when he sees yeonjuns face turn from an exaggerated annoyed face to real shock when he realizes taehyun had somehow found his private undisclosed stan twitter account that only ever tweeted about soobins dangerous looks and peachy butt.

Sue him, he created a private account with the embarrassing name- @soobooty24/7- just to be able to find and bookmark HD photos of his crush. 

\-------

“Soobineeee hyung. Hueningie says no more.” 

“Ok ok . I won’t”

  
  
  


5 minutes later

  
  


“Hyung.”

“Sorry tyun. I didn’t realize it.”

  
  
  


2 minutes later

  
  
  


“Soobin”

“Damn it. I can’t stop. It’s bothering me so much, gyu.” 

“Still.”

“Hey, why are you dropping honorifics!”

  
  
  
  
  


1 minute later

  
  
  


“Soobin.” This time, it was him that voiced the complaint. The hairstylist would really kill the leader if any more strands were missing from his head. 

“ARGHHH I can’t.. It’s just so tangled and no matter how much I tried to wash it off, the residue is still there. I just need to run through it. I SWEAR i’ll do it lightly this time, guys.”

“No, no more,” hueningkai spoke up, turning his body away from the tv and towards them. 

“Just pretend you don’t have hands hyung” beomgyu moves to face them too, the blanket shifting off his and taehyuns lap slightly. He probably wouldn’t have been able to see the intertwined hands under the blankets if he wasn’t told earlier in the afternoon.

“How? It’s right there!” soobin gestures at his large hands frustratingly, eyes wide and wild. 

Maybe he’s insane, but frustrated soobin is hot. 

“You’re gonna be bald soon!” the youngest chirps sternly.

Not gonna lie, bald soobin sounds kinda hot too. He would finally be able to see those bright galaxy eyes, never covered-

“I have an idea!” They all look to taehyun expectantly, the more than not, problem solver and true highest authority yielding member since he had the highest mental age of the group. The blonde boy takes a second to shift beomgyus hand off before he approaches them and grabs for their hands. 

“What’re you doing-”

“What-”

Taehyun places soobins larger hand on top of his and manually weaves their hands together. Palms flat against each other, fingers hugging the neighboring digits. 

Vaguely, he hears beomgyu’s snicker, hueningkai’s “Ahhh! Taehyun, you are so smart!” and taehyun’s “of course, kai-yah”

He can’t help the butterflies ramming against his rib cage wildly at the realization that he was FUCKING holding his crush’s hands. 

“There! Now you can’t use that hand because it’s occupied!”

_ Genius. There’s no other name for taehyun.  _ He would totally kiss his dongseng in gratitude if it wasn’t so weird to kiss his bandmate with his bandmates boyfriend, his crush, and his plushie loving junior there. Actually, never mind, he wants soobin to be his first kiss. 

Anyhow. 

With great will and force, he managed to keep his lips in their natural state of pout aided by the untucked front teeth holding the lower lip down. Soobin threw him wide-eyed looks and began to sputter. 

_ Its cute _ . The way the blush first spread, deepened in a darker red, and spread to his soft ears. 

“What- I - I can’t do that- We can’t do that!” the flustered leader said, already trying to withdraw his hand. 

Nope. No way was he letting go anymore. He tightened his hold on soobins larger ones and pulled them back to their original position, on his lap. 

“I don’t mind lending a helping hand, soobin.” the pink haired boy said assuringly. Knowing the leader, Soobin was probably worried it would inconvenience him. 

“Hyung, it’s useless. I have another hand, first of all. And second, what do I do when we can’t hold hands?”

“Well, you’ll probably need the other one to hold the phone you’re glued to looking at 24/7. That’s easy to solve.” Kai said with an excited smile, probably genuinely thinking it was a good solution. 

“And for your second concern, you guys can just always hold hands! “ Beomgyu finishes with a shit eating grin. 

He couldn’t think of a better solution himself. The title of genius number 2 has to go to beomgyu. 

“I..I don’t know guys...that’s kind of..not that I dislike it of course! I like holding hands with you anytime hyung! But like..I always have the urge to do it..we can’t really hold hands every moment..and it’s too much work for you, hyung! You don’t know what you’re signing up for.” the blue haired boy defends his argument, the other hand gesturing with emphasis. 

_ Too much work? To hold hands with his crush of 3 years? Dude, he would fucking pay for it. Not that soobin could ever be valued with a price tag. But you understand, right? _

“It’s never work if it involves you, bin. Really.” he runs his thumb soothingly over soobins’ while reaching out to brush a stray hair out of those dazzling eyes. 

He can literally see the conflict in his leader, eyes flickering from the affectionate hair fixing to their intertwined hands still resting on his hyungs pajama-ed lap. 

“Well..then.. I guess I’m in your hands then, hyung. Double entendre, intended.”

A chorus of groans sound. The younger boys look at their leader with a disgusted face and turn their fronts back to the TV, replaying the paused show. 

“Of course! I’m willing to lend a helping hand to you too. Double entendre, intended as well. “ he says shooting a wink before he turns his head toward the tv again to watch the neglected show. 

This time, only soobin groans.

“Don’t copy me, hyung” the taller whispers, voice low enough not to interrupt the show’s narration. 

“Shut up before I let go of your hand.” he smirks, satisfied when he doesn’t hear another peep from soobin. He only tucks his crush more snuggly against his side when he hears the tell tale slow rhythmed breaths as his crush falls into a comfortable sleep. 

  
  


  
  



	2. The solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) Sorry for the long wait

After establishing that he really did have a problem and that he did need help...now the only issue is facing it. 

But how can he when his crush makes it harder than ever to keep his hands away from his face? Considering that his number 1 anxiety-relieving is parting his hair and his number 1 anxiety causing reason is yeonjun, he really is screwed over. 

Especially the way yeonjun keeps sticking close to him. 

That was another thing that was killing him… the way yeonjun just keeps fidgeting with his hands. He probably wouldve been able to push the presence of yeonjuns hands to the back of his head if yeonjun would just _stop_ and be still. 

It was killing him, really. One minute yeonjun is just sitting still next to him all still and preoccupied. Then, the older will suddenly start rubbing his thumb over his knuckles unconsciously while doing his own things. When he does give in and look at yeonjun with a questioning gaze, the older will just smile, eyes disappearing and say, “haha its nothing, i just like the feel of your hands, soobin.” Because of that, he ends up spending his entire weekly paycheck on expensive lotions that day.

And when he _can_ forget yeonjuns constant presence, yeonjun brings him back with a little hand squeeze followed by a tug on the sleeve, and then bright eyes with a “binnie?” Lord save him. One of these days, his heart will just give out. 

His cause of death will be: yeonjuns cuteness. 

The older doesnt even know it. That yeonjun is his achilles heel. All the younger ones know, thats why they had made his terrible habit into a comedy show they tune into daily from the very beginning. 

At first, it was just hueningkai, being the mischievous little brat he always is, started hinting to the stylist that soobin’s hair needed additional help. 

“Noona, i think soobinee hyungs hair needs a little more of hairspray. By the end of the rehearsals, his hair is always just ruined because of the sweat.” Hyuka said, pouting as he leaned over their waiting room sofa. The hair stylist gave a slight frown while looking at his hair, contemplating whether more hairspray while affect his hair style. 

_What are you doing?_

He glanced at the maknae through the makeup mirror, eyes telepathically sending the message. More hairspray meant that he would just be more irritated that his hair isnt as fluffy and free as usual. Which meant he would just end up suffering more because he knows he cant. By then, yeonjun hyung will truly stick to his side day and night. He was only able to stop the older from being with by promising that he wouldnt touch his hair as often and that the moment he does,his hands would be locked away in yeonjuns. 

_Stop!_ He mouthed. 

“Noona, please do it. I dont want to dance another round just because his hair is ruined.” kai then proceeds to give the most tearful frown to the stylist, angling his head to the side and letting out a dramatic sigh. 

He can see the moment the stylist gives in, determined to not let her youngest child suffer thorugh energy draining dances just because of lack of hair spray. As soon as the stylist nods and focuses on spraying a ridiculous amount on his head, kai sticks out his tongue at him while laughing evilly silently. 

_I’m going to kill this boy- no..im going to hide hyukas plushies..yes..that will hurt hyuka the most._

And yes, what he predicted did happen. Immediately after his work schedule, when he finally has the chance to breathe, his hands are already raised, ready to run through his hair when a high pitched voice interrupts. 

“Yeonjunnie hyunggg! Soobin hyung is breaking the promise-mph!!” Soobin clamps his hand over hueningkais mouth but its too late already. The elder has already run over, sparkling eyes and..a smile? _Why is he smiling? I just inconvenienced him though??_

“I heard someone was being naughty and messed with their hair” yeonjun says, slightly out of breath from having to run a few feet over. The elder is dressed in a loose sweater, one side threatening to slip off the elders shoulder, and a tightfitting pair of balck jeans and thick platforms. Which makes the elder come up to around his height. Which means hes able to see his crush closer. 

“He was! He was- mphh” hyuka flailed helplessly in his arms. 

“I wasn’t, i wasn’t. I was going to hyung but i didnt. See, my hair is still perfect.” pointing to his hair, he waits for yeonjuns reaction, to praise him for doing well. Instead...he gets a disappointed frown, shoulders dropping and body slouching. _Huh???_

He breaks eye contact, releasing hyuka, hand raising again to brush his hair at having to deal with this situation. Before he even registers what he is doing, his hand is already running past his hair and tugging downwards, the sudden throbbing pain of ripping out his hair wakes him up. 

“You did now, binnie.” And just like that, yeonjun has claimed his hand and heart once again. The elder raises his hand, palm up and gesturing for soobin. Grimacing, he lowers his hand from his hair and placing it into yeonjuns smaller ones. Rather than just holding it, yeonjun shifts their hands until their palms are flat against each other and the elder’s digits are wrapped warmly against the back of his hand. Strangely, when he looks at yeonjuns face, ready to see disgust and annoyance, he sees a pleased smile and quiet giggles.

_How..pelicular.._ Yeonjun was odd like that, but hes willing to let it go because his oddness is also what makes him attractive.

The second time, the youngins messed with them was through beomgyu. It was a normal night, or would have been a normal night if beomgyu hadnt started lying. Whenever the two roomates make eye contact, beomgyu would automatically start calling for yeonjun. 

“Hyung, soobin just touched his hair”

“Hyung, i could make a sweater with all the hairs hes pulling out just now”

“YJ, you see that? Thats an emerging bald spot from his bad habits. You should stop him.”

Each and everytime, yeonjun comes jogging over and slips his hands into his, without even checking if he really did comb his hair or not. 

Which he didnt! Well..ok maybe he did but it wasnt enough to make a sweater or have a bald spot! It was just a little tuft of hair, so small you could barely see it. Really. Strangely, the pink haired always had the widest grin on his face and even swung their hands happily a few times. _Is yeonjun hyung..ok? Why is he so happy to be here?_

He really needs to win over boemgyu so the younger would stop betraying him. The key to that is complaining about beomyus actions to taehyun enough times to annoy the wide eyed maknae. Trailing behind taehyun for one hour, ranting about the boy’s boyfriend was enough to crack his tough patience. 

“ Beomgyu, come.” Soobin was in mid rant when the maknae interrupted him. Beomgyu, who was previously chatting with the backup dancers in their waiting room, ended his chat and ran over. He can imagine beomgyu as a dog, happy that his owner has called him, his imaginary tail wagging excitedly as he bounds over. 

“Whats up taehyunnie?” beomgyu plops down next to taehyun, smiling as taehyun wraps an arm around his shoulder, locking him down. 

“No more teasing soobin, ok?”

“Noooooo” Despite beomgyus pout and whines, taehyun stays strong and fixes a strict look at his boyfriend. “Please gyu, i cant stand listening to soobin hyung anymore. Save me” Beomgyu huffs with an unpleased frown at his boyfriend favoring soobins request over his. 

But they both know that taehyun is beomgyus weak point, never one to refuse taehyun. Soobin sticks his tongue out in victory and beomgyu looks away with annoyance. Thankfully, the situation is easily diffused when taehyun scans the room quickly and after noting that no one is paying attention to them, presses a swift kiss to beomgyus cheek, making sure not to mess the youngers new makeup. 

And with that, beomgyus previous irritated face is wiped away into a giggling pleased one.

  
  


_Wow i should really be nicer to taehyun...hes amazing.._

Shortly after beomgyu messed with him, taehyun came to him in the silent hours of night, making sure to drop by only when his boyfriend is asleep.

“Taehyun? Here to see beomgyu- hey, what are you doing??” taehyun doesnt respond, just nudges him with his foot and then climbing into his bed. “Uhm...are you sleepwalking?”

_What is up with him??Why tf is taehyun here and not up there?_

“Hyung. I thought about it..but i just can’t figure it out.”

_Ah..taehyun must be here to get the leaders advice. What a cutie, coming to his hyung to get advice._

“What should a person do if they are crushing on someone and has the opportunity to get closer to him?” He tilts his head to the side and settles comfortably against the wall, his long legs coming to tangle with taheyuns in a perpendicular manner. _What a strange question._

“Well..i suppose the most obvious thing to do is to seize the chance and get their crush to fall for them.” he looks back up, watching taehyuns initial neutral face morph into mock enlightenment.

“Woww what a genius, hyung!” 

Scratching at his neck in awkwardness, he replies, “uh..thanks…?”

“Now that use that genius idea on yourself, idiot.” Taehyun drops the happy face instantly, fixating a deadpan look. _Ah..theres my beloved maknae #2._

“I have no idea what youre talking about.”

“Gosh, do i have to direct this entire drama by myself?” Soobin leans forward, unable to comprehend taehyuns quiet mumbling. “What?” he watches as taehyun rubs his face tiredly.

“I’m telling YOU to use your chance and get yeonjun hyung to fall for YOU since you literally have the opportunity to do so!” the maknae huffs out tiredly. 

_Oh..so taehyun was referring to him in that hypothetical situation.._

“Ah..I just..dont think it would be a good idea, taehyun”

“Why not? You like him, you have a chance, why dont you just go for it? Wouldnt you rather be able to hold his hand even after you get rid of your habit?” taehyun reaches for his hand and squeezes it encouragingly, his wide eyes leaving almost no room to argue back. 

Keyword: _almost no room_

“I do, i do, i just dont think hes interested me in that way. I dont want to make our relationship weird if i confess that i like him and he doesnt feel the same way. It would just be burdensome. I’ll rather not, i like how we are now.”

“You like how you are now? Are you hearing yourself? You’re always giving that sad look whenever you guys separate. Your heart aches when you’re not with him, your thoughts constantly clouded with yeonjun. You like him that much, why hide it? Perhaps its time to take the first step, hyung.”

He sighs and stares at taehyuns hands in his. _Yeonjuns hands are much warmer and prettier.._

“I’ll think about it” he says, ending the conversation. 

\----

  
  


He almost forgot all about taehyuns advice. He wasnt going to follow it, so why keep it in his mind?He laid in bed, scrolling through his phone mindlessly, hands pulling at his hair unconsciously as he analyzes his dance performances. 

_Darn..i was a beat behind..i shouldve smiled a bit more...i wouldve been able to sing that line better if i was less out of breath._

“Soobin, do you want icecream? Taehyun and kai wanted to order some-” Beomgyus head peeks out their bedroom door. Startled, he jolts up, hands moving away quickly to hide the fact that he was combing through his hair yet again. 

“Hahah..no im good” he wills a smile to appear and is satisfied when beomgyu just nods and leaves. _Phew._ He resumes his scrolling, his fingers combing through his hair again and tugging at the stiff areas. He had washed his hair thoroughly already after coming home from their prior photoshoot but it seems like the hairspray wasnt all washed away. 

Around half an hour later, the door opens again. “Beomgyu, the icecream came? I know said i didnt want but i kinda want some now haha” he looks up, expecting to see the messy haired boy, instead its a pink haired boy holding a cup of icecream.

“Hyung! I wasnt combing through my hair” he hurriedly sits up and waves his hands defensively. Yeonjun chuckles before climbing into his bed and pressing himself close to his warmer body. “I didnt say anything. Say ahh,” yeonjun pushes a spoon against his mouth and mindlessly, he takes in the ice cream. 

The taste spreads in his mouth..refreshing..sweet..minty- _This is mint chocolate!!_

He coughs and grimaces, wanting to throw it back up but the spoonful is already melted and has spread all over his mouth already. _Blah i cannot believe he just fed me that! Crush or not, that was terribly mean of yeonjun._ He shots a glare at yeonjun, eyeing the clearly satisfied boy. Instantly, his heart is melted.

_Nevermind..if he gets to see yeonjun laugh that cutely, he doesnt mind eating more.._

“I thought you said you wanted some ice cream, bun.” yeonjun says, scooping another spoonful and pressing it against soobins lips. As much as he wants to refuse it, he also wants to see yeonjuns satisfied smile and be praised so he swallows yeonjuns new offering with a grimace. 

“You came just to tease me, hyung?”

“Maybe, i was just thinking that i’ll probably sleep better if i saw your face before bed” yeonjun shamelessly winks with one eye..no..blinks both eyes then sends an air kiss, his thick lips jutting out and making a duck face. Flushing red, he starts kicking the elder off his bed, wanting to be as far as the elder as he humanly could so his racing heart wouldnt die from tachycardia. 

“Alright, alright” yeonjun laughs breathlessly and gives in to his kicking. The elder stands up and ruffles his hair gently with the fondest eyes. “Good night then, bun.” Yeonjun looked almost angelic under the dim bedroom lights, the lighting hitting his face at all the perfect angles. 

And suddenly, taehyuns words ring in his ears. “ _You like him, you have a chance, why dont you just go for it?”_

_Should I?_

Yeonjun flashes another smile and begins to stand up. 

_Wait!_

_Fuck this._

He grabs yeonjuns retreating wrist. Under his hold, yeonjun turns back towards him, eyebrows raised in question, not yet sensing his inner turmoil. 

“Hyung..I..i developed another habit. Can you help me with it?”

Yeonjun blinks and then nods hesitantly, a confused look blooming over his pretty features. 

“I’m beginning to like biting my lips. Stylist noona would kill me if i go on stage with bloody lips..can you help stop me? With the same method you used to stop me from ripping my hair?”

Yeonjun stilled, “Soobin..I- i dont understand what you mean by that”

“If you used your hands to stop my hands..cant you use your lips to stop mine?” he watches, mesmerized as yeonjuns face grows a dark shade of pink, eyes bright and wide as yeonjun studies him. 

“You’re..asking me to kiss you.”

“I am” The lack of movement and action from yeonjun was killing him. _Maybe I was wrong. Yeonjun doesnt like me.._ On the outside, his face remains composed, not even taking a breath as he waits for yeonjuns response. 

“I’m sorry soobin. I only kiss the person I’m dating.” he breaths out slowly, trying to regulate his hammering heart.

_Oh..oh..ok. Its ok. Damage control! Damage control! Say its a joke, you idiot!_

“Ahah its ok i was just joking-”

“ Would you like to my boyfriend instead?”

_Wait..What???_

Yeonjun uses his other hand to separate their hands, then slipping his hand in like its their proper place. The pink haired boy comes closer, resting one knee on the bed space between his legs and his spare hand coming to raise his chin so their eye contact remains unbroken. 

_Does that mean he like me? Or is he just joking around?_

“Out of words already? You were being so bold minutes ago..” yeonjun leans in closer, close enough for yeonjuns breaths to fan over his cheeks warmly. “I’m going to take your silence as approval then, unless you have any objection?” He watches as yeonjuns eyes dart down to his lips and wet his own lips. 

Its yeonjuns nervous habit. _He must be as nervous as me.._

“ No objections” he whispers, fluttering his eyes closed as he feels yeonjuns face come closer. It was lightest press of kisses, just them testing the waters. Yeonjun tilts his head to the side and applying more pressure, their saliva naturally helping them slide against each other more smoothly. Unable to help it, he shudders when the elder begins nibbling his lower lip, a swipe of the tongue shortly after to soothe the agitation. 

When they separate, he opens his eyes, feeling dazed, mind unable to concentrate on anything but yeonjuns touch on his.

“I hoped that helped. ”

“I-..no it didnt..” he really hoped yeonjun understood what he was hinting at.

“Well, i guess i’ll just have to keep helping then, boyfriend” He smiles, yeonjun had understood. This time, soobin pulls yeonjun down, until yeonjun sits on his lap. Yeonjun snaps out of his shock, then wraps his arms around soobins. 

“I hope i'm in good hands, boyfriend.” They both break into giggles, which soon turn into fond gazes and then soft kisses.

This might just be a new habit for him, kissing his new boyfriend. And this time, its not a habit hes willing to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the sucky kiss scene, maybe i should start doing research on it😬  
> Anywayssss, wise taehyun comes to save the day!! All hail king taehyun for directing the entire script and getting the 2 leads get together. I hope the story was fluffy enough to leave a smile :) Happy holidays and happy early new year!🥳🥳 Lets all pray for our yeonbin drought to end. 
> 
> Come be friends with me on twitter @tubatufluffers or check out my other yeonbin and taegyu fics.

**Author's Note:**

> A plot i really wanted to write about after seeing taehyun scold soobin for doing the hair thingie during their vlive. 
> 
> Oh and doesn't director kang always come up with the most genius ideas?


End file.
